Rising Again
by autumnskyhill
Summary: They are the Chosen ones... On the seventh month and the sixteenth day of their seventeenth year, they will find out. The time for them to rise again draws nearer and nearer..And along the way, friendships are tested and romance blooms. Will they make it?


**Disclaimer: **All recognizable Harry Potter persons, places, and products and things belong to J.K. Rowling.

**A/N:** I decided to try my hand at starting another story—it's been a while since my last story, as you can see. I can't promise that I'll be able to continue this, but it's a start, I suppose. Please read and review! And NO FLAMES.

Let's go back  
Back to the beginning  
Back to when the earth, the sun, the stars all aligned  
  
'Cause perfect didn't feel so perfect  
Trying to fit a square into a circle  
Was no life  
I defy  
  
Let the rain fall down  
And wake my dreams  
Let it wash away  
My sanity  
'Cause I wanna feel the thunder  
I wanna scream  
Let the rain fall down  
I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean  
  
I'm shedding  
Shedding every color  
Trying to find a pigment of truth  
Beneath my skin  
  
'Cause different  
Doesn't feel so different  
And going out is better  
Then always staying in  
Feel the wind  
  
I'm coming clean  
Let the rain fall  
Let the rain fall  
I'm coming clean  
  
Let's go back  
Back to the beginning

     "Who are the chosen ones this time around?"

     "Hard to say. They are only infants. But all signs point to them."

     "Who are they? What are their names? Where are they?"

     "There are seven in all. Four females, and three males. They are all in England. Their names  

      are Adelia Monroe, Hermione Granger, Charlotte Cummings, Clovia Viette, Harry Potter, 

      Ronald Weasley, and Draco Malfoy."

     "And when will they find out?"

     "On the seventh month, and the sixteenth day of their seventeenth year."

     "And what if they turn out to be enemies rather than allies?"

    "Then we have a problem."

    "And if they are separated?"

    "If they are separated, they will certainly meet again. Four of them are destined to start at 

     Hogwarts, and the other three… Well, they will be around."

    "How do you know for sure?"

     "I've been around much longer than you, Mistress. I can tell."

     "Let's hope you are right—time is running short."

     "Don't worry. Only seventeen years to go."

                                                     **Seventeen Years Later**

    "Watch it, Granger." 

     Hermione knew who it was without having to turn around. 

     "Hello to you, too, Malfoy." 

      The trio and Malfoy still fought, insulted, teased, and taunted endlessly, but they managed to keep it at a minimal level of violence and discrimination. Harry and Ron had been reluctant, but Hermione had insisted on them signing a peace treaty. So they did. It would last until they left school, and then they would be free to do whatever they pleased with Malfoy. It was much harder to get Malfoy to sign, but in the end, he did. 

       "I need your help."

       Leave it to Draco to get right to the point.

       "Did I hear correctly? You need _my_ help?"

       "Please. Don't flatter yourself. If you won't help me, then I'll just ask someone else."

       "I was only kidding, Malfoy. What do you need help with?"

       "Arithmancy. The old hag gave us a whole book's worth of homework, and being the important social figure that I am, I was taking care of important business when she was teaching the material."

        "You mean you were busy making paper birds and sending them to Pansy."

        "Call it what you want, but it was still important."

        "I'm sure."     

        "Well? Are you going to help me or not?"

      "Fine. Meet me in the library after lunch. And don't be late!"

      "It's a date, Granger. See you later!"

       And with that, he left with a wink and a smirk. 

       Hermione rolled her eyes. He hadn't changed a bit.

      "Oy! Ron, leave some for the rest of us!" 

       It was lunch time. Harry, Hermione, and Ron sat in their usual places, and as usual, Ron was taking most of the food.

       Ron threw a bread roll at George in reply to his comment. George caught it just in time, and ate it hungrily. 

       Harry turned to Hermione. "What are you doing after lunch?"

       "Meeting Malfoy in the library."

       Harry's eyes widened. "To do what?"

       Hermione rolled her eyes. _Men_.

       "Don't worry, Harry. We're not meeting for a snog session, if that's what you're thinking. He asked me for help with Arithmancy, so of course I agreed to help him."

       "But why?"

       "Because he asked politely!"

       "Oh. Well, you could've said 'no' anyway."

       "Harry—"

       "Talking about me again?" a cold voice drawled.

       Harry glared at the owner of the voice. It was Malfoy. Of course.

       "Don't flatter yourself, Malfoy."

       "I don't have to flatter _myself_, I already flatter everyone else."

       "Shut up."

       "No, I don't think I will."

       "What're you doing here anyway?" Ron asked, his mouth still full of buttered rolls.

    Draco pretended to brush crumbs off his robes. 

    "Honestly, Weasley. Have you no manners at all? It's rude to talk with your mouth full."

    Ron glared at him, but continued his chewing.

    "And to answer your question, I'm here to remind Granger of our arrangement. Because if she forgets…"

   Hermione glared at him. "If anyone's going to forget, it'll probably be you."

   Draco shook his head and smirked at her. "Not likely. I'm headed there right now. Ta!"

   He turned around and swept through the doors. 

   Half an hour later, Hermione arrived at the library—right on time. Draco was already seated at one of the tables, reading a thick book. Hermione decided to see what he was reading. She walked on her toes, making sure not to make a sound. She slowly walked over to him, and bent over his shoulder. He was reading a book called _Moste Potente Wordes_. Hermione snickered. _Moste Potente Wordes_ was a book full of rubbish, including cheesy love stories, poems, and of course, romantic charms that almost always backfired.

     She cleared her throat, announcing her presence. 

    Draco's head shot up, and Hermione had to bite her lip to keep from laughing.

    He raised an eyebrow, and carelessly dropped the book on the table.

   "About time you got here. I was about to start without you."

   "Oh, is that why you were reading '_Moste Potente Wordes_'?"

   "Shut up, Granger."

   "You know, Lavender read it and said she's thinking of copying one of the poems and sending it to Seamus. Are you considering doing the same thing?"

   Draco looked like he was about to have a heart attack. Hermione laughed.

   "No need to get your knickers in a twist, Malfoy. I was only joking!"

   "That hurt, Granger."

  "Well, you're one to talk."

  "Are you going to help me or not?"

 "Alright, alright. Just tell me what you need help with."

                                                             *        *          * 

"Mistress. You called for me?"

"Yes. Please, sit down."

"Thank you, Mistress."

"I called you here today to find out the latest news about the chosen ones."

"Most of the Chosen have already gathered. We are still missing three."

"I thought you said they'd be around?"

"And they _are_ around, just not with the rest."

"Are the three missing together, at least?"

"Yes. They have at last opened their minds to me. They are currently in Asia."

"Are they planning on making a trip to England any time soon?"

"Yes. All three are witches, and have plans to go to Hogwarts sometime next month. They are on a transfer program at their school."

"Which is?"

"They currently attend Aardvarkash's Academy for Advanced Witchcraft."

"I see… Why are they in Asia?"

"They're on winter break."

"Do they know they are Chosen?"

"One of them seems to know something, but the other two are oblivious."

"And what about the four at Hogwarts? Do they have any idea?"

"None at all."

"Good. It's still too early for them to know."

"I disagree, Mistress."

"And why's that?"

"Time is running short. We have only three months to complete the process."

"I know that! But we must not tell them too soon."

"Then when shall we tell them?"

"Soon. Soon we will tell them."

"Very well, Mistress."

"Thank you for your time. You may go now."

                                                *        *          *

"Yes! You've got it! That's correct!"

   An hour and a half later, Hermione was still in the library with Draco. It had taken him an hour to figure out how to do the problems, and another half hour to actually complete the problems. Needless to say, Hermione was relieved. She was _this close_ to losing it, and she had a ton of her own homework to do.

Draco was looking smug. 

Hermione smiled despite herself. He had no idea how stupid he looked!

She giggled.

Draco raised a brow. 

Hermione bit her lip.

"Good for you, Malfoy! I was beginning to think you'd never figure it out!"

"Well, I didn't get much help from you."

"Malfoy!"

"What? It's true! You were ignoring me most of the time."

Hermione glared at him.

He just smirked back at her.

He got up with languid ease, and headed for the doors.

Before exiting, he turned back and smiled. 

"Thanks, Granger. Couldn't have done it without you."  
  



End file.
